User talk:Meekee7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WATCH DOGS page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 08:50, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Response to your message Hello Meekee7 Thank you so much for appreciating my work for the Zero Punctuation Wiki. I too am very grateful for your own contributions, even if sometimes you miss a few words. With regards to your advice that I have removed for our safety, I already know the method. But as for writing the transcripts, the Flash-based video player doesn't bother me. Not that I'm gloating or anything, but I am quite capable of remembering even a few sentences of Yahtzee's fast speech to start a paragraph without watching it at slow speed. Occasionally, I do play it back a bit to make sure I get the words right and google it to know how to spell the words, and get the external links while I'm at it, but as you are already aware, I can hold my own in writing. Thanks anyway. Real response I think the above message was automated, because I never typed that. In fact, I just read the message 5 minutes ago. So, I read your message, and I'm glad you appreciate my contributions. I usually wait until the videos are uploaded to youtube anyway. I can actually remember most of what Yahtzee says after listening to it over and over to make sure I'm not hearing it wrong. But I digress. I'm glad you appreciate what I've done for this wiki, and I plan to continue contributing. Sincerely, DBZFan12 (talk) 16:17, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Response to your message Hi, thanks for the advice. Much of what I would be about to say has already been said by DBZFan12, but I'd also like to add that I actually am subscribed to the Publishers' Club, and so I could, if necessary, just download the videos directly from The Escapist through the HTML5 player. But I can also keep up with Yahtzee quite easily, so it's kind of a moot point. Still. thanks anyway, again. YellowMage (talk) 00:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Request Request You should probably make an w:Adoption:Requests so we there's an admin for this site. Renncast (talk) 07:10, April 1, 2019 (UTC) : Good, good, feel the darkness POWER growing inside you... Renncast (talk) 03:57, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:05, April 16, 2019 (UTC)